An elegant teahouse
by eyes101
Summary: We take a peek into the lives of Lambda and Ronove two best friends with.. relationship problems. this will go on till i get bored so get ready for a blast OF YURI AND YAOI. and some straight too. i will take requests so pm or just review. hope you guys enjoy.
1. Tea party! 1

**Y-you see in my world Lambda and Ronove would be the best of friends. :3**

**OXOXOXOXOX**

**An elegant teahouse**

The air is rich with the sent of tea leaves and warm fresh cakes, light chattering fills the air and the colour of bright sunshine fills the tearoom with its white light setting the white tables a gleam.

A crisp wind fills the teahouse; so the rich sent of cake and tea wafts out onto the open street. Different sets of softly coloured icing lined the counter of the tea shop.

On a table in a less crowded part of the tea house, sat a young girl. Hair laced with candy, foot tapping impatiently on the floor; as she stirred her tea for the umpteenth time. Every time she stopped to place another sugar cube in her tea, she tapped her spoon on the side and a light 'ding' was heard.

A waiter hurried over to the table; eyes down cast, as he placed another cup of tea on the surface of the table, this one darker and a lot less milk. He bowed and scurried off again.

A ring was heard as another entered the shop. A tall brown haired man, clean cut and standing straight; as the sun gleamed off his tailored jacket.

His footsteps fell soft but strong, as he made his way over to the table where the girl was sitting, settling down in the chair across form her. He lifted the cup of tea up and took a slight sniff of its aroma.

"Assam tea, no sugar.. Hmm?.. Why lady Lambda, I am flattered that you know my preferences. Pu-ku-ku."

Finally her eyes turned to him, pouting. "Mou~ Ronove, you're late. I had to order for you."

He took a sip and hummed happily. "Do forgive me, it was not entirely my fault."

"Humph. What-ever~ I was waiting for fifteen minutes, you hear? Fifteen minutes! You're lucky I did not leave." she took a long sip of her tea; she winced and grimaced at it, looking at the cup with distaste, but being the lady she was she begrudgingly swallowed it.

"Ugh.. That was terrible.. Blegh.." she stuck out her tongue and glared at the cup of tea in front of her.

"Too much sugar? Pu-ku-ku." Ronove smiled behind his cup.

"Blugh.. No. Too much milk. Ugh. Disgusting. Disgusting!" She pushed the tea away from her. "Were they try-ing to ruin my taste buds? Ugh?"

"Not to worry. I shall get you another." He stuck up his hand as the waiter scrambled over to him.

"Y-yes? What ca-n I get f-for you?"

Lambdadelta glared at the boy. "Another cup of earl grey. Do not ruin it this time."

The boy froze up and swallowed legs shaking. Until Ronove put his hand on his arm. "Please?" He added. The boy nodded franticly and practically fell over himself getting away.

"You must not glare like that, Lambdadelta. At least not to the new employees. You'll scare them to death." Ronove chuckled at this.

"You are too soft on lower demons, Ronove. I~ will not have failure."

Ronove laughed. "I know. I know. But we are not here to discuss this are we?"

"No. no we are not." Lambdadelta lent on her left hand, elbow on the table and staring outside. The boy came back placing the tea in front of her. And she repeated the same process. Sugar cube, stir, sugar cube, stir.

"So.." Ronove began. "How are things with-" The question was cut off by a thunk of a head hitting the table. Blond hair fell forward onto the white table cloth. And a spurt of mumbled words were muttered into her folded arms as she shook her head.

Ronove nodded and place a hand on top of her head. "I understand that completely." From all around demons and other assorted spirits raised a eyebrow at the two, as Lambdadelta continued to mumble helplessly into her folded arms; and Ronove nodded along and answered at the right times.

"So, what are you going to do?"

The blond sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Ronove reached into his pocket and pulled out a flower patterned handkerchief.

"Here." He said, patting her shoulder gently. Lambdadelta took it and blew her nose a few times.

"W-well I don't know, Bern doesn't like talking about her feelings on a good day. So I'm kind of lost at the moment…" As she begun to talk, her words became faster more slurred, until she was just babbling… well babbling to other people.

A few more sniffs "… You know?" even that for any on lookers was hard to decipher. But Ronove nodded and smiled. "I understand, I mean who would know that Lady Bernkastel, is allergic to nuts. I'm sure you were only being nice to her. You didn't know when you baked her that cake, and it's the thought that counts she cant fault you for that."

The eyes of all respective onlookers raised their eyebrows at the analysis. Surely that could not of been it.

"I know right. AND I actually apologised and stuff." She puffed up her tear streaked face and crossed her arms. "It's all Bern's fault. I mean, if she just told me this stuff it would not of happened."

"Well.. Maybe you should ask her before hand?"

"I would but then it wouldn't be a surprise would it. Mou~ Alllll I seem to do is woo Bern. Not that I'm complaining, its my favourite part of my day. Its just that I would like some similar input form her." She sighed once again leaning forward on to her elbows chin propped up.

"Even for you, that's a little too optimistic wouldn't you say?"

"I'm allowed to dream. Am I not."

"Pu-kuku. As you say, perhaps I could steal some of that optimism of yours, certainly could help."

"Hmm~? Do I sense jealousy? Ronove I thought you were over him~"

Ronove chuckled. "I said last time, that I am trying to get over him."

"Ah~ Ah~ that's not what I~ hearrrrd~" Lambdadelta lent over the table with a cheeky grin on her face; her recent crying session forgotten. "Hmm~ well we could always try some more interesting stuff on him. Oh I do love~ to see Battler squirm."

"Pu-kukuku~ Oh I know you do~ that last prank you pulled, wasn't their a more stylish way of pulling that off?"

"Oh-hohoho~ maybe for you but~ You know I only did that to help you."

"Should I be honoured?" Ronove chuckled. His laugh as always soft and refined.

"You should, you should~" Lambdadelta straightened up then lent back in her chair smirking. "Buuuut~ Now we are on the subject of Battler~ What should our next one be?~"

"Come now you only just put that voice changing pill in his tea this week."

"Come-ooonnn~ have some fuuuun~"

"Why not prank… Willard or Lion, maybe even Virgillia, I'm sure you'd be able to get Gapp in on that one. Pu-kuku"

"Noooo~ Battlers more fun~ Cauuuuse he actually neeeee-ver knows its coming, ever."

Ronove smiled and sipped on his tea that was beginning to cool a little. Lambdadelta had also finally stopped adding sugar, and was now sipping the tea with surprising grace.

"It never ceases to amaze you know. The care you take with your tea is rather over the top wouldn't you say… Although.. Pu-kuku I could say that about the rest of you."

"I'm a connoisseur, a connoisseur." Lambdadelta waved her hand in dismissal at his comment. "Besides, I could say the same about you Mr 'my hair is so soft; that I could use it as a make-shift pillow'"

"I do not know what you speak of, milady." Ronove smiled running his hand through silky brown locks; not a single knot or split end.

"Seriously you could put Bern's hair to shame." Lambdadelta sighed. "And THAT is saying something."

"Really? I must say that is a surprise. Lady Bernkastel's hair is almost flawless, I do at times get even a little jealous of it."

"Sometimes I think she's a little excessive. I mean she spends aaaaages~ searching for knots and split ends; she's like a kitten with a ball of string."

"You only say that because you want it to be your hair she's running her fingers through… or the other way round."

Lambda sighed wistfully. "If only~ ..it's a little creepy how well you know me."

"Pu-kukuku. I could say the same. But don't tell me your jealous of Lady Bernkastel's hair, because lady Bernkastel spends more time on her hair than with you."

Lambdadelta went a little quiet and avoided his eyes.

"No. You are, really? Come now, isn't that a little irresponsible- No wait perhaps not for you."

Lamdadelta quickly finished her tea and called the waiter over for another refill. "I honestly do not know what you mean by that, my dear Ronove."

"Oh~ me neither." A mischievous smile made it way on to his face; as he observed Lambda's 'hand caught in a cookie jar' face.

"You owe me a piece of cake for that comment~"

"Right, right. Vanilla icing, and strawberry's right?" He said leaving his chair.

"Ri-ght~"

XOXOXOXO

A few moments later a very satisfied Lambdadelta, shovelled fork after fork of cake into he small mouth.

"Go easy on that cake. You've already got half of it on your face rather than in your mouth."

Lambdadelta looked at him cheeks filled with strawberry and vanilla, it reminder him of a baby hamster.

"Fawt?" Lambdadelta asked, sending crumbs and spit everywhere.

"You are so right. You are so very charming." He said shaking his head in adherence.

A few thumps as Lambda pounded on her chest willing the cake to go down. "I know, I know. I'm as 'cute as a button'" She spoke proudly, gloved hand going to her chest the other gripping the fork; she had icing and crumbs on her face, but it just proved to make her look cuter.

Ronove sighed and handed her a napkin, to which she promptly wiped her mouth and started to shovel cake again.

"Lady Lambdadelta. About earlier with you and Bernkastel-sama.." Lambdadelta stopped eating for the moment, her eyes turned slightly more serious; a rare thing to see with cake in front of her.

"Hmm?"

"Well we were talking of pranks earlier, yes?" Ronove looked at Lambda's gradually straightening form.

"y-eees? That we were?"

"Does Lady Bernkastel know of your… pranks?"

Lambda smiled and straightened up completely "yup, you know she does. She even helps with some of them, you know thaaaat~"

"Hmm. Indeed, so what do you normally do when you have finished a prank?" He asked, his eyes on the piece of cake.

"Hmm. I normally disappear for a whi-le. You should know thaaaat~ I come see you a lot~"

"Yes and Lady Bernkastel. How long has it been since you have seen her since the cake… incident?" He picked up his cup of tea and gently sipped it.

"Uh.. Human terms? Uh.. Two.. Three days. I tried to let her cool down first."

Ronove leaned forward he had a cheeky but slightly sympathetic smile on his face. He looked straight into Lambdadelta's eyes.

"Does Lady Bernkastel KNOW it was a accident?"

Lambda's face went pale, her black gloves suddenly clenched the table cloth. "N-no! Oh- oh No nonononononononoooooooo!~"

She shot off her chair as if it were on fire. And bolted from the tea house, her pink dress a blur.

From the distruction she had made in her.. Quick escape her 'best-friend' sat on his chair chuckling.. That was untill he got the bill.

How many cups of tea could that girl drink in one sitting?

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So what did you guys think? It is to be continued yes, next time Lambda tries to make up with Bern with the help of her BFF.**

**Next chapter of catbox coming soon but hope you guys like this it will have both yaoi, straight and yuri in it and will go on till I get soooo tired of it lol. **

**These are just stories that I came up with that revolve around Lambda and Ronoves BFFness lol**

**R&R thanks**


	2. Nut

**An elegant teahouse**

**Nut**

OXOXOXOXOX

Bern lay on her bed, the sound of the meta world, forever hauntingly familiar, flittered through her ears like butterflies.

She held a soft pink pillow on her stomach arms wrapped around it securely, her black gaze switched between the ceiling and the door unconsciously.

She didn't know how long it had been, but she was finally staring to feel better. Nuts. She hates them; she hated the taste, she hated the feel, and she hated her bodies reaction when they managed to find their way to her stomach.

She shivered at the thought of the cake she had been forced to eat a while ago.

She couldn't believe that Lambdadelta would _poison _her in that way. Using her bodies weakness against her. And then she didn't even apologise… or maybe she did but Bernkastel was just to busy trying to breath through her ever decreasing lung capacity, as her throat swelled.

She remembered glaring at Lambda's shocked face, before her sight became fuzzy and she blacked out. She woke to find herself in a surprisingly crowed room, goat butlers and the faces of Vergillia and Ronove leaning over her.

She hadn't been able to move or talk for about a day after that. And no Lambdadelta. Which meant that it was a prank, maybe she had not meant for it to turn out the way it did but it was a prank and that made her mad… furious.

Oh.. When Lambda got back she was going to tie her to the floor and pour molten hot honey into her eyes, then she was going to break each one of her fingers and make her eat nuts till her stomach ruptured. And then she was going to give her the silent treatment, for three-hundred years.

But for the moment she was going to have to wait until she recovered. Even if she was feeling better she still had to flush the remaining _poison _from her body. She had a high fever and her hair was messy where she had not been able to groom herself.

All in all she felt a little rough, any food she ate would.. Not settle and neither did tea or any other beverage other than water. She was able to move now, she felt so sluggish that she didn't even want to try for fear of making herself worse.

Uncharacteristically she groaned into the pillow. Any noise made her head thrum and ach, her eye sight felt blurry and so she didn't want to read as it just gave her a headache.

And so comforted strangely by the breath of the meta world, she slipped into a light

Meanwhile, Lambdadelta was having a lets just say more stressful time. After she had bolted from the teahouse she had made it back to the meta world and had found the kakera Bern was in in about twenty minutes.

As she thundered through the corridors of the meta world, aura crackling around her daring anyone to come between her and her precious Bern. There were a few lower demon's around who at the sight of her shrank into themselves and disappeared.

She rushed through each corridor trying to find Bern's room. Until she came to a tall door with golden handles. Her eyes softened at the presence on the other side and she reached out, slightly nervous. Her hand covered the golden handle and she squeezed.

That was until she felt a strong arm wrap round her waist and lift her small frame from the door. She yelped and started to kick the man wildly.

Of course there was only a few with the guts to handle her in such a way and the other rested on the other side of the black door.

"RONOVE! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down now! Right Now! RONOVE! Are you listening to me?" As they got further away from the door, Lambda became more and more riled up and upset, resolving in one of the best types of weaponry in her inventory. A tantrum. "Uwah! IDIOT, IDIOT, You stupid head! Put me Dowwwwwn~ No, Bern. BERRRRRRRRRRN~"

This eventually dissolved into sobs and screams, of what seemed to be a butchered version of Bern's name.

Ronove quickly made his way to another room and placed a tear stricken Lambdadelta on to a soft red velvet couch. Which she promptly crumpled into and started to cry.

"Come now, don't be such a drama queen." He bent down to her level handing her a box of tissues. She took out several, wiping her eyes and nose to no avail.

Lambdadelta blubbered her amber eyes wide and teary made her look like she had eyes of topaz. They glinted with tears and Ronove could see her imaginary puppy ears droop.

He patted her now messy hair gently, with his white gloved hand and offered her another tissue.

Eventually she started to quieten down to the point that she stopped crying and was just sniffing, her cheeks were red and puffy as where her eyes and lips. Her hair was a mess and the candy shaped hair ornaments had dislodged, and were now lost in Lambda's blond hair.

He sat on the couch beside her, as she continuously rubbed her eyes on the back of her black gloves.

"There. Do you feel better now?" He asked rubbing her back.

A nod was all he got in a answer.

"Now listen, there is a reason why I did not let you see her."

Lambdadelta looked at him questionably. "Why?"

Ronove sighed. "Well.. You were hysterical, and the last thing Lady Bernkastel needs is you jumping on her babbling apologies.. You did quite a number on her stomach."

Lambdadelta looked down in worriment her hers flickering towards the door. Ronove placed his hand on her arm.

"There is also the factor of her being so angry, that in the heat of the moment, she says some.. Hurtful things to you and then, you would get all upset and go into your 'Bern hates me' stupor and invading my home, and crying for a few days."

..Well.. That was kind of true.

Lambdadelta once again nodded, she couldn't say that her running in there and jumping on Bern would have been the best idea she had ever had.

"See, now lets see what we can do about softening up your girlfriend for you."

At the sound of the word 'girlfriend' Lambdadelta blushed with pleasure. She Wiped off the last of her tears and locked eyes with Ronove.

"Oh-hohoho. Yes, lets plot ideas for softening up my 'Girlfriend'" A grin plastered itself onto her cheeks.

XOXOXOXOXO

A few moments later and Lambdadelta was scribbling ideas down on to a piece of paper, with a red crayon. (she couldn't find a pencil)

Ronove looked on in endearment, truly she was one of the most optimistic people he had ever met. His blue eyes twinkled as her tongue came out as she concentrated. He could practically see her tail wagging happily, as she came up with ideas to woo Bernkastel with.

Truly what a pair her and Bernkastel made the most pessimistic and optimistic persons in existence.

He placed a cup of tea next to her and sat down in a chair.

"So.. What have you got?"

Lambdadelta shot up from her writing eyes twinkling. "Oh-hohoho, wanna see, wanna see? Even I, the wonderful and cute super paper, think I have out done myself this time."

Ronove laughed and took the piece of crumpled paper from her.

In scribbled but surprisingly elegant handwriting for a person who was on the floor using a crayon to write. Were three main ideas accompanied by a small doodle of what it may look like.

Number one: Throw Bern a parade, to cheer her up.

Lots of colours and sweets, I will be at the front of the parade J

Number two: Bake Bern another cake (no nuts)

Yeah cake cheers people up and, and I could jump out of the cake, it would be like amazing.

Number three: Tie my self up with a bow and Kyaaa~ then we could go into a syrup bath, after of which I would slowwwwly lick the syrup off her.

don't need to explain that one :3

Ronove stared at Lambdadelta for a short while her eyes were fixated on him awaiting his verdict.

"Lady Lambdadelta, for give me if I am wrong.. But isn't this just the stuff you want her to do to you?"

A short silence made its way into the room, Ronove looked at Lambdadelta's face as a slight blush made it's way onto her cheeks.

"… Kinda."

"Thought so.. Why don't yo try something… Less histrionic."

Lambdadelta looked at him as if her just handed her a dead baby.

"Don't look at me like that. You know that she'd probably like it more, than you exploding out of a cake."

Lambdadelta grimaced and nodded. It again probably wasn't the best idea… for a sick Bern anyway.

"Uh.. Then I'm lost."

"No your not… Why don't you try something more.. Soft.."

Lambdadelta looked at him, she lifted up her tea and took a thoughtful sip, the one thing about Ronove's tea is that he always knew how much sugar to put in for her.

"What do you mean.. like buy her a new pillow or… oh I could like-…"

Ronove put his hand across her mouth silencing her for a few seconds.

"Or, you could go to her and.. Run you fingers though her undoubtedly knotted hair, and try to sooth her, instead of giving her a headache. Which is no doubt you will do."

Lambdadelta pouted and sank into her chair. She couldn't deny that the prospect of Ronove's ideas were very… enjoyable.

"She is sick at the moment… Maybe she needs more comfort more than cheering up."

Lambdadelta contemplated this idea. "Are you sure your not a girl Ronove."

"Oh hush, go on.." He said, pushing her towards the door. As she left she could hear Ronove saying 'Don't forget to say sorry'

XOXOXOXOXO

Later outside the very same doors a much calmer Lambdadelta stood. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to a dark room. It was rather bleak and only had a large bed in the middle of it. A far cry from their usual room, that was filled with sweets, and Bernkastel's books.

There was a scrunched up figure on the bed, and as she got closer Lambda could see dark rings under her, eyes a flushed face, sweating.

It felt like a jack hammer to her soul, she didn't mean too, and it took all of her will power to not jump on the bed and hug Bern to death.

She took a deep breath and slowly clambered onto the large bed. It sunk under her weight. As she crawled over to Bern, she could see the tail twitch; Bern was dreaming, how cute.

Gently she bushed Bern's messy bangs out of her face and lifted her head into her lap. She gently stroked the top of her head, down behind her ears and scratched carefully.

Bern yawned at the attention, and snuggled in deeper.

Lambdadelta giggled quietly and stroked her chin, her other hand still calmly stroking her head.

Eventually Bern's dark eyes creaked open and she slowly registered where she was… Well where her head was.

She grumbled and tried to roll out of the touch angrily. But Lambdadelta held her in place.

"No.. don't move, it feels nice right?"

Bern froze as Lambda removed her gloves and ran her fingers gently un-knotting the silky blue locks. Slowly she began to relax into the touch and her eyes drifted closed like a content cat.

"Bern?"

Bern's eyes fluttered open a slit and looked up into Lambdadelta's soft amber eyes. Lambda lent down and kissed her feverish forehead.

"I'm sorry."

Bern looked away from the sincerity in the eyes above hers. Lambdadelta waited for a second, cool fingers brushed the hair from Bern's face.

She heard a light but noticeable sigh, and felt Bern completely relax into her touch. She smiled and hugged Bern's head a little closer, to herself.

OXOXOX

Just outside a very happy Ronove smiled at the scene, he sighed and smiled getting up and letting the slight crack in the door slide close silently.

XOXOXOXO

**Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be the second tea party chapter, where we shall start on how Lambda and Ronove prank their respective loved ones.**

**Hoped you enjoyed please R&R XD **


	3. Tea party! 2

**An elegant tea house**

**Tea party! 2**

**Ps. Renahh Please try not to melt before the next chapter… cause its got Ronove/Battler in it :D**

XOXOXOXOXO

It's early afternoon, cool air flushes through the tea house; their tables clean, fresh. The sound of a kettle being boiled often fills the air, along with the clinking of cups.

A light jingle and all eyes turned to the door some only for a moment some for longer. A young, slim, tall man, held the door open. His features were soft and he had a rather regal and charming look in his face, eyes held the calm of a morning sea.

As for who he held the door open for, she was considerably smaller than he. And considerably younger too, her face no matter charming and cute, held a mischievousness that made her seem all the more endearing, eyes held the glow of Halloween lamps, haunting but beautiful, hypnotic almost.

Both were dressed in elegant clothing one dawning more.. Extravagant clothes for a simple tea party. But they were no less cute and in their own way suited the person to a T.

The younger one stepped inside one hand coming up to push a strand of blond hair behind her ear, she let out a long exaggerated sigh.

"Honestly.. It shouldn't take sooooo long~ to get here Ronove. I blame you for the fact we could not get here earlier humph~"

The man stepped up behind her a smile on his face. "Oh I truly am so sorry that I could not leave my work earlier to suite your needs Lady Lambdadelta. Pu-kukuku."

"Too right~ You should be~ why it should be a crime to leave someone as cute as Me on their own to gather dust."

"Certainly Milady… Would you care for a slice of cake?"

And all was forgiven.

XOXOXOX

They had been their long enough for their tea's to have come before they finally were able to sit down.

"Honestly Milady. This would of not taken so long if you had just picked one." Ronove sighed, seating himself down, but not before pulling out a chair for Lambda.

Settling down into her seat Lambdadelta placed her cake on the table. "You should never rush a Lady Ronove. Its just plain rude. I thought you to be a gentleman~" She cut off a rather large bite with her fork, balancing it on the end. Her mouth almost unhinged as she somehow managed to fit the piece into her mouth, she chomped down chewing with glee; fork still in her mouth.

"And its not rude to chew while the cutlery is still in your mouth?" Ronove smiled none the less, at Lambda's wide childlike grin.

Lambdadelta being.. Lambdadelta, tried to answer the question immediately, this proved to be difficult and she wound up choking on some stray crumbs, coughing.

Ronove went to her side, patting her back gently.

And after a few moment's Lambdadelta sat rather happily sipping her… tea. (liquid sugar.)

"So.. Is Lady Bernkastel feeling better?"

"Yup. Much, I mean she wont eat annnny~ thing I bring her~ But at least she's been able to eat lately. I mean for a short while she'd get this weird look on her face, whenever she looked at food. But that's over now" She took a long sip of her tea humming as it washed over her taste buds.

"Buuut~ enough about me and my lovely Bern~ No matter how wonderful she is, I came here to talk about you." she said a small finger clothed in black pointed towards him.

"I see.. And what may that be?" He asked eyes closed as he brought his own cup up resting it on his lips for a moment taking in the sent.

"Battler you dummy."

"Dummy? Come now."

"you have been dancing arouuuunnnnd and arounnnnd~ this subject for ages~ I'm not asking for all~ the details buuuut, I just wanna know what's going on with you two." She lent over the table and looked into Ronove's eyes.

"There isn't really much to talk about, seeing as there isn't any this going on."

"Whaaaaaaaaat? After all~ of the pranks I pulled you STILL haven't made a move?" Her feet were balancing on the edge of her chair and her body was leaning right across the table, that did not like the extra weight and squeaked a little.

Ronove coughed a little, seemingly in slight embarrassment. "It's not that. Uh.. Battler-sama is, well.. He's a little slow in the whole realising of feelings manner. He seems to think of me as.. Very reliable."

"And that's just perrrrrfect~ is it? Really?" Lambda slumped back in her chair and took another fork full of her cake stuffing it into her mouth with a thoughtful pout. "I guess Battler does have the emotional sensor of a rock though. So~ I guess I can't blame you. I mean just look at Beato."

"That is another problem. Beatrice-sama would not appreciate-"

Lambdadelta slammed her small, gloved hand onto the table. "Oh hush. You know as well as I do that she wouldn't mind~"

Ronove coughed he couldn't exactly deny that. "Still-"

"Ah~ ah, ah~" Lambdadelta sung. Waving her finger at the man. "No~ excuses." A smile made its way onto her face eyes gleaming in mischievous anticipation. "Now.. Lets talk pranks!" She threw up her hands in glee and even the reluctant Ronove could not help but smile at her.

Still he tried to resist.. Even though deep down he knew he'd enjoy what ever she was planning. "I'd rather we'd not. Why can we not talk about.. uh.. How your Bern acts around kittens."

Lambdadelta faltered for a moment, her eyes glazed over in a dreamy look and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Ronove saw his chance.

"Is she cute? Won't you tell me about it?" Hope filled his voice.

Lambdadelta opened her mouth. Ronove could feel success in the wind. Until realisation snapped onto Lambda's face, she shook her head wildly and looked at Ronove glowering.

"No I shall not be distracted. And truthfully I am a little angry that you used my weakness against me, Ronove."

"What can I say worth a shot." He could not help but feel a little disappointed that his tactic did not bear fruit, as it usually did.

"Well then, back to the topic at hand~ Pranking Battler. Oh~ I've got some good ones this time. Wanna hear? Wanna hear?" Lambda was almost bouncing off the walls.

"Please. I would like to avoid any.. Embarrassing situation.. For me any way."

"Welllll~ I'm not telling~ This will be my~ present to you~ My best of best friend."

Ronove sighed, he was truly flattered. But the extents that Lambda goes to express love… could be a little overwhelming. "Flattered as I am. I would prefer to know at least a little."

"Nooope~ That would spoil the surprise, silly~"

A little worried that this "prank" of Lambdadelta could get a little out of hand, Ronove made one last ditch effort to divert her attraction, by giving her yet another slice of cake.

This didn't work out quite as expected, in fact Ronove didn't know quite what it did. Lambdadelta's eyes widened her smile flattened, the stretched across her face, Ronove swore he could see every single tooth. Then she tightened her eyes and squealed, her wide, wide smile turned more into a cheeky grin.

"Oh~ my. I just had the-BEST idea EVER~" Lambdadelta watched as Ronove's face tightened a little in slight worry.

"Don't look so troubled~ You Ronove will LOVE me EVEN more for this! If tha-t is possible~" Lambda stood up her amber eyes flickering in excitement like twin flames of energy. "Riiiiiight~ I've gotta go and get this ready~ See ya!~"

Thus once again Lambda shot from the tea house as if it were on fire.

Ronove liked Lambdadelta. He liked her energy, her adorable tendencies, her self-assured nature. And her mischievous mind… But at this very moment he was a little worried.. Just a little.

**OXOXOXOX**

**Ok next chapter will be longer and sporting Ronove/Battler. Although in some chapters it may seem a little Battler rape (NO NOT REAL RAPE), but hey I hear some of you fan girl/boys like a.. ok I'm going to shut up now.**

**If I got a hamster I'd call it Lambdadelta… only if it was a little, blond one. *Faints of imaginary cuteness***

**R&R**


End file.
